


都怪那谁

by Nakira617



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakira617/pseuds/Nakira617
Summary: 就是搞阳角色合集睡觉前手机备忘录文学
Kudos: 7





	1. 无间道网剧 韩朗x子弹

韩朗在床上躺着，床是铁架子上铺着海绵，硌人得很。天气热，只有老旧的电风扇在头顶吱呀的转。他没关阳台门，外面楼下就是车水马龙的夜市，到了两三点还时常有人声喧闹。太热了，汗水像是一层膜覆盖在皮肤上，动一动就像戳破了装满热水的塑料袋。

他这短短几天经历太多，本以为自己早已练就金刚不坏之身，却发现原来镀金之下还是凡胎泥塑。

他左手擎着烟，右手枕在脑后，看着对面楼上不时闪过混杂着霓虹灯色彩的暧昧不清的影子。

他需要发泄，可多事之秋，又哪有那个条件。

就在这时，他的房门被人推开了。他不知道子弹来干嘛，但总不会刚救了他就对他不利。韩朗在微弱的光线里看着子弹，年轻男人穿着一件紧身的工字背心，劲瘦的手臂上覆盖着打拳练出来的线条修长的肌肉。

子弹走到他的床脚。韩朗忽然明白了他的来意，毕竟他是个读过书的聪明人，而此时的这个子弹，他在很多飘过耳边的闲话里听说过。

子弹没在笑，但他的表情显得如此柔和和顺从，让韩朗忍不住探究。他吸了一口烟，看着子弹从床脚爬到他两腿之间，拽着他的裤腰。韩朗抬起点身子配合他把短裤半褪下去，露出他虽不是兴趣缺乏，但仍然毫无动静的阴茎。子弹扶着那一坨软肉，一眨不眨的看着韩朗，一边伸出舌头轻轻的舔，他的舔法不像是在口交，倒像是在吃什么美味的食物。韩朗很快半硬起来，子弹把他含进嘴里，用一种讨好和照顾的方式，就好像韩朗那玩意有多么金贵。对于刚从阶下囚的身份死里逃生的韩朗来说，他只能说子弹很知道怎样谄媚男人。子弹眯着眼含住他，用舌尖抵着马眼颤动，然后一点一点把整根阴茎吸进喉咙里。韩朗已经完全硬了，他在床垫上挪动了一下，床单被汗水弄的湿热黏腻，正如子弹的嘴巴。子弹把他吞到最深处，然后吐出来，用嘴唇浅而快的套弄，龟头把他的脸颊一下下顶的鼓起来。

韩朗抽完了烟，把烟头扔在地上，然后抓着子弹的头发把他从自己的阴茎上拉开。子弹饱满的下唇沾满了前液，他伸出舌头舔进嘴里。

子弹扭了扭头挣脱开韩朗的手，直起身子脱掉工字背心。韩朗注意到他不知何时已经脱了短裤，下身完全赤裸。他也硬的很，子弹揉了揉自己的阴茎，然后往前爬到韩朗腰间。韩朗挪了挪身体找到一个更舒服的位置，等着子弹表演，他现在兴致盎然。

子弹的舌尖在嘴唇间若隐若现，他扶着韩朗的阴茎插进自己的屁股里，他的洞热的让人发昏。潮湿的滴水，像是热带雨林地面上累积的饱含雨水的腐朽枝叶，陷进去就能让人永无天日。这可真是让人惊叹，韩朗忍不住抚摸子弹紧绷的大腿，他的皮肤上也全是汗，流了韩朗一手。

子弹紧紧的夹着，骑着他，一边发出不加控制的低沉喘息，他压低了音量，却喘的花样百出。他的胸肌像是娇小的乳房隆起两个又尖又翘的弧度，随着身体的动作上下晃动。子弹动的又重又快，很快就受不了的软了腰，手撑在韩朗头两边，这个姿势正方便韩朗摸他的奶子，于是韩朗就屈尊摸了，他像是玩儿什么新奇物件似的，掐着乳头往外拉扯。又或者握着揉捏。子弹已经从里到外的湿透了，交合处的水顺着韩朗的胯下流到床单上。

“嗯....朗哥，”他终于开了口，声音喑哑，语气又软又飘，“要射了吗？”他问。

他可能真的没力气了，坐在韩朗胯骨上用屁股打圈，这种偷懒的方式韩朗不喜欢，他既然以后要投奔自己，就得学点规矩。韩朗握住子弹硬的流水的阴茎，然后用力扇了他的奶子几下，子弹疼的绷紧了身体，却因为命根子在人家手里而不敢稍动。韩朗抠了他的马眼一下，然后放开了他，子弹赶快又用力颠簸起来，很快就让韩朗射进了他屁股里。


	2. 青年医生 程俊X王博

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 跟光los的尚堂ABO文一个世界观，开心联动嘻嘻

王博就也不知道他哪儿把程俊给招惹了，这人一进宿舍门就从后面抱住他的腰把他往床上扔。他脸朝下摔在床上，程俊骑在他大腿上，直接就把他裤子拽到了屁股下面。王博第一反应是alpha发情了，但闻起来不像，信息素也就是平常水平。

“诶程俊，你怎么了？”他挣扎着想扭头去看一眼，却被alpha按着后脑勺压进床里，程俊凑到他脖子那儿，在他腺体上用力咬了一口。

王博“啊”的一声，熟悉的alpha味道顿时充满了他的鼻腔和口腔，这是alpha诱导omega发情的机制。程俊从来没有故意诱导他发情过，但他已经顾不上再去想这些问题了，他的屁股已经开始控制不住的往程俊那儿顶，后面的小洞也湿了，而程俊适时一下插进了两根手指。王博小狗似的呜咽了一声，咬着嘴唇紧紧含住程俊的手指。

程俊的手指开始又准又狠的往他的敏感点上按，快感一波又一波浪似的拍打着他，王博觉得自己马上就要溺水了。他想求程俊缓一缓，太爽了，爽到他都骨头缝都发痒。程俊坐在他大腿上他躲不开，只能抵着床单用力蜷缩脚趾，很快就被程俊的手指送上了高潮。这种高潮没有射精，只有断续的流了一滩前液，把床单弄得像失禁了一样。

程俊把他翻过来替他脱衣服，他身上热的冒烟，发情的更厉害了，皮肤又烫又敏感，程俊的手心一碰到，就让他酥麻的浑身颤抖。程俊给他解扣子脱衬衫，衣服刮过乳头他都难受的直哼哼，这个程俊又是那个温柔的程俊了，把他都是水汽的眼镜摘下来放在床头柜上。

王博被他的alpha脱光了，就自己分开腿，一只手揉下面一只手揉奶子。他胸口的皮肤上都是汗，又湿又滑，屁股里太空虚了，他还想要，忍不住自己用力捏自己的奶子，小洞也一缩一缩的，里面的水都被挤了出来。

“程俊，程大夫..……哥，”王博哼哼唧唧的喊，腰扭来扭去的，“快点啊..……楞什么呢？”

程俊操了一声，王博心想别光说不练啊，不过程俊这回速度了，爬上床抱着他的大腿往自己那边一拖，就直插到底。王博忍不住叫了一声，前后都喷出一小股水，顺着屁股流下去。接着程俊就抱紧他的大腿开始挺腰，把水渍拍的啪啪作响，一下又一下重重的碾过他的前列腺和更深处的生殖腔口。因为是宿舍，王博也不敢叫的太大声，咬着手指呜呜咽咽的，呻吟被程俊撞得烂碎。他前面也彻底硬了，在小腹上晃来晃去，抹的到处都是前液。

很快他就又射了，精液喷到涨得通红的胸口上。他射的时候挺着胸，乳尖硬的像石子儿一样。高潮完了整个人软成一滩，就靠程俊抱着腿。可程俊还在插他，王博有点难受，后穴太敏感了，被程俊插的又酸又疼，他挣扎起来。

“别弄了，”他委屈的推程俊，“你干嘛啊，等会不行吗....啊....别动...”

程俊又狠狠地操了他几下，拔出来。王博刚松口气，就被摆弄成趴跪的姿势，从后面插了进去。得，这回连扒拉程俊都够不到人了。但不应期也基本过去了，王博又开始舒服起来，咬着嘴唇，眼睛都眯起来了。程俊掐着他又细又韧的腰往自己胯骨上撞，王博柔软挺翘的小屁股被撞得啪啪作响，那声音太色情了，王博耳朵尖儿都红透了，小穴里一抽一抽的收缩。

“哥你今天怎么这么猛啊，”他软乎乎撒娇。

结果这话又不知道怎么刺激到程俊了，alpha开始变着角度顶他的生殖腔口。王博一下子腿软了，根本跪不住，程俊索性把他整个人压在床上，这个姿势他几乎可以直上直下的插进去，更容易操到生殖腔，没几下就把腔口顶开了。

王博的脸埋在枕头了呜呜的叫，他很少被人玩儿生殖腔，程俊之前也就插进去过一次。腔口的软肉柔嫩滑腻的很，往往碰一下就滑开。王博知道这又是他的大夫alpha的专业知识在帮忙了，才能插的这么顺利。

只是又紧又小的生殖腔口被龟头撑得浑圆，快感都减弱了，只剩下酸麻和丝丝疼痛，王博扭了扭屁股想挣脱开，却被程俊掰着臀肉用力顶了几下，他立刻老老实实不敢动了。程俊把他的一条腿往上推的屈起，这个姿势能让生殖腔的相对位置变得更浅，果然程俊再往里一顶，整个龟头和半截柱身都插了进去。

“啊！”王博控制不住的叫了一声，眼泪都出来了，“拔出去，太酸了，难受....”

可他不敢大动，没生过孩子的omega的生殖腔何曾被这样撑开过，像个套子似的紧绷绷的裹在alpha的阴茎上，敏感柔嫩的粘膜被撑到极限，酸胀的感觉一路蔓延到腰部，王博觉得整个下半身都没了力气，仿佛自己只是一个裹着程俊阴茎的飞机杯似的。

“哥，哥，”他控制不住的讨饶，“我给你口行吗？你射我脸上也行，别弄里边儿了，求你了。”

程俊啧了一声，“没事儿的，哥有分寸。”

王博哼他，”终于舍得跟我说话啦，程大夫。”

程俊威胁性的顶了顶胯，“别欠啊。”

王博小声哼哼，“那你总得让我死个明白吧？”

程俊简直气笑了，“好啊，去部队看alpha是吧？非要跟人家去公共澡堂是吧？还挨个加人微信是吧？”他每说一句就用力操一下生殖腔，王博根本没力气跟他斗嘴了，口水眼泪流了一脸，瘫着手指头都动不了。再这样下去他真要死了。

程俊见他没反应，手伸到他身下，摸到王博软乎乎的小肚子上，他继续调整角度操生殖腔，同时手用力的往里按，按到几乎能摸到自己阴茎凸出的形状。王博眼神都散了，嘴合不上口水流了一枕头，小巧的舌尖没力气的搭在嘴唇上，他的生殖腔完全被艹开了，不停的往外流水，湿热滑腻，软软的紧紧的裹着程俊，而每次按他的肚子，他整个肠道又会绞紧，他简直成了一个完美的容器。

适应了以后他早已感觉不到难受，程俊每一下都好像操进他脑子里似的，生殖腔的快感太过于赤裸，直白和强烈，他感觉自己灵魂都出窍了，就只剩下在自己的Alpha身下流着眼泪挨操的份儿。

程俊抽插的速度变快了，王博被他顶的一抖一抖的，很快就无声的哭叫着高潮了。程俊咬着牙抵住他生殖腔里射了，浓稠的精液把小小的腔体灌满了，沉甸甸的压到了膀胱，王博在半昏迷的无意识里抖了一下，前面又流出一小股尿液。

后来王博感觉得缓了有俩小时才能从床上爬起来去浴室，他爽的过了头，浑身跟被车撞过又碾过似的。

“你他妈都从哪儿学的这些损招啊，”他一边洗澡一边骂程俊。

“课本啊，”程俊也乐呵了。

王博懒得理他，手指伸进穴口想把里面的东西弄出来，但程俊射的太深了，他自己够不着。

他刚看了程俊一眼，程俊就凑过来了，手指塞进他屁股里搅动起来。王博腰又软了，半趴在洗手台上，“轻点....你乱吃什么醋啊，那几个都是我哥的男朋友。”

程俊用手指撑开穴口，王博整个人都塌下去了，程俊趴在他背上咬他耳朵，“谁说我吃醋了。”

“行——”王博拖长了声音说，“你没吃醋，谁吃醋谁是小狗....啊....”

他话还没说完，程俊就又扶着他的腰插了进去。

“别了吧哥，”王博半边身子都酥了，“还来啊…”

程俊凑过去在他耳边轻轻的汪了一声，王博简直笑了，就由着他去了。


	3. 深海利剑 尚堂中心

宿舍门被推开了，屋里开卧谈会的几个瞬间都闭了嘴。楼道里暖黄色的灯光流淌进来，裹挟着一个修长挺拔的人影。这个时间还能到处走动的是谁，小伙子们不看也知道。

皮鞋磕在瓷砖地上踏踏作响，在走廊里进门之前分明猫科捕猎者扑击之前一样无声无息，进了屋就一声一声听的分明真切，每一下都踩在人心尖上，就跟姜耀总说的一样，会着呢。

来人在屋里慢悠悠的绕了一圈，便同往日每次巡查一样转身要走，快走到门口的时候，离门最近的床位上躺着的年轻人忽然跳了起来，冲过去越过他的肩膀把门咣当一下关了个严实。屋里一下子陷入一片黑暗，年轻人借着冲劲儿把男人撞在了门板上，两个人紧紧的贴在一起。夏天穿的少，年轻人火热的身体蒸腾着热气，又硬又重的胯下用力压在男人挺翘柔软的屁股上。男人轻轻咬了咬嘴唇，难耐的向后挺了挺腰，去感受年轻人的热度。年轻人更凶的撞了他几下，一边咬他的耳垂一边伸手进他的裤腰里猴急的把衬衫往外拽。

他抓住了年轻人的手，“别急，老规矩。”尚堂哑着嗓子说。

年轻人不知道从哪儿摸出来黑色的布条，蒙住他的眼睛在脑后系紧，他舔了舔干涸的嘴唇，慢慢转身，在年轻人和门板之间狭小的空隙间跪了下来。

年轻人一只手扶着他的头，另外一只手摸索了片刻，接着粗长勃起的顶部就碰上了他的嘴唇，前液流的到处都是，弄得他下巴都湿了。他伸出舌尖舔了舔顶端的小孔，年轻人就一鼓作气直接插到了最深处，撞得他后脑勺在门板上咣的一声。但他们都知道，他不在意，甚至可以说是喜欢这种粗暴。他被钉在门上，几乎固定不动，努力放松喉咙去更深的吃下年轻人的阴茎。周围是一片黑暗，耳边只有年轻人低沉断续的粗喘和口舌吞咽发出的水声。他感受到一阵快感的眩晕，就好像他只是一个洞，一个容器，他完全被掌控，被使用，他不是欲望的对象，而是欲望的载体。

他就那样被按着，柔软顺从的口腔被不断地插入，他们轮番使用他的嘴，第一个年轻人没有射精就拔了出去，很快他就分辨不出来到底是谁在操他的喉咙。他当然能感觉到他们的形状和味道，甚至在为他们深喉的时候能感觉到体毛的浓密与稀疏，可是他却无法把这些混乱的拼图还原，也许他根本就不想。

他完全没有时间休息，他们总是一个接着一个，男孩儿们恢复的总是很快。他吃下许多，但过多的精液根本来不及咽下就和口水一起从嘴角溢出来。他感觉前胸已经湿成了一片，裸露的乳头被沾湿了，感受到细微的凉意。他们抓他短短的寸头，像是摸一条狗一样胡噜他短短的发茬，他的下巴和脖子都因为长时间保持一个姿势而酸痛。不知道过了多久，他接连吞咽下三次还是四次射精，他们才好像终于满足了。

他摸着自己的下巴把那些乱七八糟的液体蹭到手上，接着他感觉到一只脚踩上了自己裤裆，他一直硬的发疼的阴茎抽动了一下，渴求的迎向年轻人的脚心。年轻人随便的踩着他，然后不知道是谁的手摸上他滑腻的胸肌掐了一把，他几乎惊叫出声，然而两根手指塞进他嘴里，他赶紧紧紧的含住。

他们就这样配合着玩儿他，他敏感柔软的乳肉被抽打，拉扯，乳头被舔舐，掐拧，嘴里的手指几乎要抠紧喉咙，很快他就控制不住的射在了自己的裤子里。

他的手因为高潮而哆哆嗦嗦的，试着系起纽扣，他们总是到此为止，他们只能做这么多，这是他决定的。然而今天，不知道什么不一样了，他感觉到年轻人们没有散开，他茫然的转动视线，却只看见一片黑暗。他还被蒙着眼睛，他想起来了，伸手想要去拿下那块黑布，然而却被年轻人滚烫的手握住了手腕，被连拖带拽的往前膝行了几步。

“别走了，教官。”不知道是谁在他耳边说。他慌乱起来，知道他们想要什么，他们想要更多。

“不行，”他说，自己都听得出自己色厉内荏，“……不行。”

然而紧接着他就被从后面抱住了，年轻人的手轻而易举的伸进他的裤子里，抚摸起他的身体。

“那你明天罚我们跑越野好了，”他听不出是哪个年轻人的声音，热气灌进他敏感的耳朵里，让他因为紧张，期待，愤怒而发抖。

“反正你知道都有谁，因为我们今晚都会操你。”

他发出一声哽住的呻吟。


End file.
